


Follow their example

by wisteria_hime



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Flirting, Blushing Hide, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Cheeky Ken, Cuties, Dorks, Happy, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_hime/pseuds/wisteria_hime
Summary: You know that other saying about rabbits? So does Hide, and he can't help but share this fun fact with his boyfriend.





	Follow their example

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just a cheeky little short thing that I thought was really funny when I imagined HideKane, so here you go! I hope you like it :)

“Hey, you know what else they say about rabbits?” Hide said, lounging beside Kaneki on the couch. 

“Hmm?” Kaneki was still reading, but had raised his head a bit and had his body turned towards Hide to indicate he was listening.

“ _They mate like crazy,_ ” he whispered, his hand cupped around his mouth as his lips very lightly grazed Kaneki’s ear.

Jolting in place, Kaneki fumbled with his book until he lost hold of it entirely and it dropped to the floor. His face turned five shades darker than it usually was and his eyes were staring at Hide in utter incredulity. Hide, meanwhile, was laughing himself silly at Kaneki’s reaction. He clutched at his stomach as laughs tumbled out of his mouth, unable to stop even if he tried.

“ _H-Hide!_ What is _wrong_ with you!?” Kaneki’s voice had become very high-pitched, and it almost sounded like he was squeaking instead of speaking.

“Hahaha! Sorry, buddy, but you should see your face! Oh man, I feel like I’m gonna break a rib or something,” Wiping at his eyes, Hide giggled at him some more.

“We don’t have to worry about that, not yet,” Hide reassured him, touching his forehead against Kaneki’s temple sweetly.

“Do you… _want_ to…?” Kaneki asked, looking down but his eyes shyly glancing up, his face still flushed rosy red. 

Hide stiffened, and felt his own cheeks warm up at the sensuous look and question, “Huh? U-Uh…well…”

“What? You don’t? It’s okay, you can tell me…” Kaneki said softly, placing a hand on Hide's arm supportively. 

“Dammit, Kaneki. Don’t just ask me stuff like that without warning! I’m gonna get embarrassed!” Hide wailed suddenly, startling Kaneki and slapping his hands over his face to hide how red it became. 

“This is how I feel when you do it! And that’s way more often!” Kaneki retorted, and peeking through his fingers Hide noticed Kaneki was still blushing too. It made him feel slightly better, so he sighed and dropped his hands down. Scooting closer, Kaneki looked him in the eyes and began to speak. 

“I mean, w-we don’t have to hurry. It’s not like either of us are going anywhere, we have all the time in the world. Right now, I just want to be with you without any worries. Being with you like this, it’s more than enough for me. I’m happy, so,” Kaneki smiled at him, blushing pink in the cheeks but sincere all the same.

Then, Hide flushed darker than Kaneki had ever seen. He blinked at Kaneki, his throat bobbing as he swallowed down hardly. Then, he let out a very defeated sigh and leaned more against Kaneki.

“Ka-ne-ki,” Hide enunciated, plunking his head down on his shoulder hopelessly, “I was the one teasing you, so how did it end up like this?”

Kaneki pet his hair consolingly, biting on his bottom lip to prevent a smile and giggle sneaking through. Suddenly, Hide sat up and pointed right in Kaneki’s face, “If you keep acting this cute, I’m gonna have to cuddle you!”

“E-Eh? Is that a bad thing?” Kaneki tilted his head to the side, his petty eyes blinking rapidly in confusion. 

“It is when I gotta get to work in ten minutes and I wanna cuddle with you for thirty.” Hide scolded, as if Kaneki had made a preposterous error that he should have known the answer to.

“Oh,” His face fell a little at that. He had forgotten Hide had a shift today, and it went rather late so it meant he wouldn’t be seeing Hide until tomorrow.

“I can’t be responsible anymore. When it’s time for me to go, you have to pull away first. I’m not moving, so don’t let me be late Kaneki!” And with that, Hide made himself comfortable on Kaneki's shoulder, snaking his arms to link around Kaneki's waist in a snug hug. 

A small laugh tinkled in the air, Kaneki’s arms wrapping tightly around him, “Yes, Hide.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me your thoughts below ^^


End file.
